The present invention relates to a gas laser and a proces of making it.
A known gas laser has a coolable inner electrode for connection to a radio-frequency power source and a coolable outer electrode that is coaxial with and radially spaced from the inner electrode. An excitation in the space between the electrodes contains the gas to be lasingly excited. Each side of the excitation space in the axial direction is bounded by a mirror.
A gas laser of this type is known from published German patent application DOS No. 33 39 574. Such lasers have proved themselves in actual use. In these lasers, the inner electrode is surrounded in a spaced relationship by a sheathing tube of copper, the inner electrode and the sheathing tube being connected to a radio-frequency power source. A liquid containing fluorocarbon compounds, such as the product marketed by Kalie Chemie AG under the trade name Flutec PP3, flows through the space between them for cooling purposes. This liquid coolant is distinguished by low losses for radio-frequency fields.
Another electrically-excited gas laser of circular cross section is known from German Pat. No. 33 16 778. outer electrode consists of a metal tube that is highly-conductive electrically and grounded. Its inner electrode is in the form of a sheathing tube spacedly jacketed in another sheathing tube made of a dielectric material, a liquid coolant flowing through the space between these two sheathing tubes for cooling the inner electrode.